Endless Love
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Jangan menolakku. Tatap mataku. Lupakah kau pada janji kita di masa lalu? Menyerah hal mudah bagimu, tidak untukku, tak seharusnya kita jatuh cinta, namun cintaku padamu yang mendalam sulit 'tuk kulepaskan/Fic pembuka setelah hiatus/RnR?


**.Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**.Warning:** AU, OOC, Aku (Sasuke), Kau (Sakura)

* * *

~(0000000000000000000)~

**Endless Love**

~(0000000000000000000)~

**

* * *

**

Jangan menolakku

Tatap mataku

Lupakah kau pada janji kita di masa lalu?

Menyerah hal mudah bagimu, tidak untukku, **tak seharusnya kita jatuh cinta**, namun cintaku padamu yang mendalam sulit 'tuk kulepaskan

Tahukah bagiku kau cahaya yang tak boleh sirna?

Andai kau tinggalkan aku, aku akan kehilangan segalanya

* * *

Kita terpaut 7 tahun sejak masa itu. Masa dimana aku terlalu takut menyentuhmu. Walau hanya menatap dua bola mata basah itu, aku tak berani. Aku menjadi pengecut saat itu. Sungguh. Dan dirimu tahu itu, lebih dari yang aku mengerti. Karena kau dan aku sama-sama tahu hal ini tak pernah kita inginkan. Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu tersenyum di pagi hari, menangis, tertawa, bercanda dengan renyah, dan hal lainnya yang tak akan pernah kuganti lagi. Kau, terlalu berharga dan ini tidak akan pernah berubah meski kenyataan tidak selalu sejalan.

Kau menuntun sepedamu di sisi kiriku sementara aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Kita berdua berjalan—beriringan menyusuri jalur yang biasa kita lalui sepulang sekolah. Kau tak melihat arah mataku yang sering mendadak basah. Aku yakin kalau kau tak berani, kau tak berani karena kau akan mengalami hal yang sama. Aku sangat tahu.

Sesekali kau menyapa paman petani yang bekerja dengan bahagia. Kau tersenyum menyapa mereka, dan kurasa itu adalah satu cara untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan perhatianmu terhadapku. Aku tahu itu.

Jalan berbatu dan berdebu mengiringi setiap derap langkah santai kita berdua, turut menjadi saksi akan keadaan di antara kita yang tak mungkin berakhir bahagia. Lembayung awan yang mulai memerah di bagian barat hendak menyapa langkah kita, sekali lagi membuatmu tersenyum dan senang.

"Kakak," serumu padaku. Aku belum membalasmu, aku hanya berdehem untuk menyahut secara kaku atas seruan itu—seruan yang selalu membuatku menjerit kesakitan dan bertanya, mengapa kita dilahirkan dari satu rahim. Tapi kini setelah kenyataannya berubah, aku justru mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku lebih memilih berdosa karena mencintai adik kandungku daripada harus berpisah denganmu. Andai kita bisa bersama tanpa ada status itu dan kenyataan baru, aku akan sangat bahagia.

Kau tak menghentikan laju kakimu dan sepeda itu. Kau tetap memandang lurus ke depan sambil menikmati angin yang mengalir melewati anak rambutmu. Kau juga tak berpaling menatap diriku yang hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dialogmu. Kita berdua, hanya diam dan saling menutup diri. "Ternyata," kau memulai ceritamu, "kita sudah beranjak besar ya? Dulu sewaktu kecil, kita sering ke sini. Melihat matahari terbenam sambil bersepeda," ujarmu sedikit menahan tawa.

Aku belum menyahut. Aku hanya menunggu apa hal yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. Aku akan selalu menunggunya, menunggu sepatah kata baru dari bibirmu.

"Dulu sekeluarga kita juga sering berpiknik di sekitar sini. Biasanya ayah akan menggendongku kalau Kakak mulai jahil dan membuatku menangis. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan untukku, sangat. Aku hanya berharap kebahagiaan itu tak pernah terkikis di hati kalian."

"Kenapa?" aku berujar.

"Eh?" dan sepertinya kau tak mengerti maksudku.

"Kenapa kau mengganti peristiwa satu minggu yang lalu dengan menyebutnya dulu?"

Kukira kau akan tercekat dan tak bisa melanjutkankan lagi, tapi kau memang cerdas dan punya segala bentuk pemikiran sehingga aku selalu merasa kalah darimu. Kau hebat.

"Bukankah satu minggu itu sama saja dengan satu tahun yang lalu? Sepuluh tahun? Satu abad? Mereka sama-sama waktu yang sudah berlalu, Kak. Apa kau lupa dengan teori waktu negative?" tanyamu.

Aku hanya membuang wajah, takut ketahuan. Aku takut ketahuan kalau air muka ini berubah menjadi memelas akan rasa sakit yang kau torehkan. Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Alhasil aku hanya menunggumu kembali bercerita, menunggumu dengan senyum-senyum itu.

"Lalu, kita ini seperti sedang dalam sebuah permainan, iya'kan?" lagi-lagi kau melemparkan pertanyaan yang bisa membunuhku, "permainan mengenai takdir kehidupan. Siapa yang tidak bisa menguasai permainan, maka ia akan segera kalah dan permaianan berakhir. Kita juga begitu. Di sini aku, Kakak, ayah dan ibu adalah pemain dari game itu. Dan aku menyatakan diriku sebagai sang pemenang. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua, lalu mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan. Bagus'kan?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum di sudut kiri bibirku. Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa menghiburku. Kau memang tak akan pernah terganti.

"Tapi—" kau menghentikan langkahmu, "akankah aku benar-benar seorang, Kak?" tanyamu lagi.

Kali ini aku mencoba memberi jawaban untukmu, "Kata ibu, setiap pemenang akan mendapat hadiah. Entah itu berua bingkisan, atau justru rasa bahagia. Jadi tenang saja, Tuhan itu adil."

"Bisakah aku memohon pada Tuhan satu hadiah yang kuinginkan?"

Aku tersenyum lepas, memandangi bola matamu memanglah berkah tersendiri untukku.

"Memang kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin semua kenyataan ini hanya omong kosong. Aku ingin semua yang terjadi pergi dengan segera. Dan juga, aku ingin kalau dulu dan sekarang tak pernah ada. Aku ingin tenang di surga," katamu. Jarum-jarum beku menghujam secara harmonis di jantungku, memampatkan setiap aliran darahku. Ini sangat sakit.

"Berarti kau tak menginginkan diriku?" tanyaku padamu.

"Bukan begitu," kau menghela napasmu, "aku hanya ingin melakukan satu pemberontakan pada Tuhan. Dia menciptakan rasa cinta begitu mudah, tapi juga merusaknya dengan mudah. Tidakkan Dia mengira akan ada banyak yang terluka nantinya?"

Aku menelan setiap pola pikirmu. Bahkan rasa dan hal ini begitu asing di telinga dan hatiku. Kau berbeda dari yang seminggu lalu kukenal. Ada apa denganmu?

"Nanti, setelah aku pergi," aku mendengarnya, "atau setelah kalian meninggalkanku di sini, tetaplah mengingat bahwa aku pernah ada di antara kalian," lalu aku tahu buliran hangat itu mulai mengembun di ujung matamu.

Bisakah kita mengganti arah pembicaraan itu? Tak tahukah kau bila aku sengaja meremas pegangan sepedaku agar aku tak menangis? Kau terlalu egois.

"Aku tahu kalau Kakak muak mendengar ini. Aku juga thu kalau Kakak memintaku untuk berhenti. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Maafkan aku," ujarmu terdengar seperti memohon.

Aku ingin sekali membantah, dan aku tahu itu tak kau inginkan. Biarlah kau senang saat ini.

"Semoga kalian bahagia dengan kehidupan baru kalian yang tanpa aku tentunya. Andaikan Ayah dan ibu ada di sini, mungkin aku akan langsung memeluk mereka. Percayalah, Kak."

Apalah itu, aku hanya mendengar lalu mengeluarkannya lagi melalui lubang telingaku yang lain. Ubiarkan hal it uterus berlalu tanpa pernah mau menatapmu. Kutuntut sepedaku semakin menjauh darimu. Aku tak mau terlihat menjijikkan di hari terakhir kita bertemu. Hanya itu, kumohon jangan berpikir yang terlalu jauh mengenai perubahan sifatku. Karena aku tak mau kita tertinggal matahari terbenam.

* * *

Saat itu, seperti saat sebelumnya. Saat itu, kuharap tak berbeda dengan saat-saat yang lalu. Karena saat itu, ternyata berbeda dengan masa sebelumnya. Kau, aku, berbeda. Kita, aku dan dirimu sudah bukan yang sama—sudah bukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang dulu, lalu kita bukanlah anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto seperti dulu lagi atau lebih tepatnya dirimu. Aku dan dirimu sudah berbeda saat itu, sekali lagi **berbeda.**

Meski pada hari kau bersamaku, mengajakku bersepeda, berkunjung ke peternakan Mr. Hatake, bermain layang-layang, sarapan bersama, juga mengecup kening ayah dan ibu bersama. Tapi—itu sama sekali berbeda dari yang sebelumnya pernah kita lakukan. Tahu kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama tahu bahwa satu kenyataan perpisahan akan kita temui dengan segera.

Seperti sebuah nyanyian, serbuan angin memaksa menerobos sela-sela rambutku. Matahari akan begitu senang dengan ini, matahari akan sangat menerimanya, ufuk barat yang menguning tanda peristirahatan baginya. Deburan ombak menghantam batu-batuan di sekitar tempatku berada, menyentuh kaki-kakiku yang tak beralas. Akupun tak banyak mengeluh, memandangimu yang begitu bahagia. Kau tahu aku memperhatikanmu dan kau tahu bahwa aku di sini untuk sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan. Apalah itu, aku tetap akan menungguimu bermain sampai puas dan mengajakku pulang. Walau sejujurnya aku tak mau pulang, karena jika aku pulang aku akan berpisah denganmu.

Sesekali kau tersenyum manja dan menyeret tanganku untuk menggambarkan sebuah kepala manusia. Kau sangat nakal, tapi aku menyukainya. Ya—aku menyukai bukan kenakalan itu, tapi dirimu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukanku dan mengambil sebuah kayu panjang untuk mulai menggambar, aku akan menggambar seorang wanita berambut pendek dan kautahu kalau itu adalah dirimu.

"Kakak memang pintar menggambar ya? Aku jadi semakin sayang pada Kakak," katamu begitu girang.

Tak tahukah kau bahwa sikapmu sangat menyakitiku?

Aku terus menggambar. Kupastikan wajah yang kubuat itu mirip denganmu. Aku membuatnya dalam ukuran besar agar Tuhan bisa melihatnya, melihat bagaimana aku begitu menyayangimu, begitu ingin memelukmu lebih lama lagi. Lebih lama dari yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya.

Kau tersenyum dan berlarian mengitari gambaranku yang hampir selesai. Lalu berhenti saat aku tiba-tiba memelukmu dari depan. Kau mungkin kaget, tapi aku tidak—tentu saja. Kau diam dan tak bereaksi apa-apa. Kau hanya diam—hanya diam. Lantas kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku bisa sangat terluka. Aku sangat terluka melihat senyummu—karena senyummu tak akan pernah kulihat lagi.

Seperti sebuah fraksi yang ujungnya sulit untuk kugapai, senyumanmu sudah seutuhnya menghilang. Lalu aku bermunajat pada Tuhan untuk memutar waktu seperti dulu, saat kau tertawa begitu aku memelukmu. Dulu—kau begitu membuatku bahagia.

Kupererat pelukanku begitu kurasa kau meneteskan air matamu di jaketku. Kuingin, melindungimu lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujarmu dan aku melepaskan pelukan itu. Aku bisa menatap dua belah bola matamu yang basah. Ingin rasanya kuambil alih dalam dirimu, membuatmu mengambil satu keputusan agar kau tetap bersanding dengan ayah, ibu dan juga diriku yang seutuhnya menyayangimu.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Segalanya. Atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, waktu, tenaga, senyuman, dan juga kasih sayang. Semua yang sudah kuterima selama ini."

Aku tak membalasmu. Aku hanya diam, duduk lalu meringkuk di samping karang besar dan itu melindungiku dari ketakutan akan kehilangan dirimu. Kau tetap berdiri di hadapanku. Tetap begitu sampai aku mendongak dan memamerkan mata senduku padamu.

"Aku akan pergi, Kak," katamu bercampur sesenggukan, "jangan bersikap angkuh lagi pada orang lain."

Aku tak membalas lagi. Aku hanya mencengkram kain celana hitam yang aku tekuk beberapa menit lalu. Aku tak mampu memandang matamu, mata sakit itu. Aku takut akan kehilangan semua penglihatanku mengenai kebahagiaan bila aku menyaksikan kesakitan ini secara langsung. Kau tahu hal itu.

"Aku akan pergi darimu, dari ayah dan juga ibu. Aku senang pernah hidup dengan kalian, sangat senang. Percayalah bahwa dengan berakhirnya hari ini aku akan tetap tersenyum."

Aku berdiri dan langsung membawamu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehadiranmu lebih dalam lagi. Aku mengencangkan pelukanku, lagi, lagi dan lebih kencang. Tak peduli seberapa keras tangisanmu, aku akan tetap memelukmu. Tak akan membiarkan angin-angin mencoba menyingkirkanmu dariku. Tak akan pernah karena aku tak mau.

"Aku mencintai kalian, sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi aku harus pergi. Tempatku bukan bersama kalian, aku harus kembali pada ibu kandungku."

"Jangan pergi, kumohon," ucapku lirih. Dan kutahu kalau kau pasti akan pergi.

"Aku, mencintai Kakak."

Kemudian aku melepas semua rasa sakit ini. Aku menumahkan semua genangan yang kubentuk sejak aku melihat senyum pahitmu. Aku menangis. Dan kau begitu paham bila aku menginginkan pelukan itu tak akan terlepas sampai kapanmu. Sangat menginginkan itu. Tak peduli bagaimana Tuhan hendak memisahkan kita. Aku tetap ingin begitu.

Beringsut, kau mengeraskan tangisanmu. Dengan pancaran kuning jingga dari sang dewa api, aku bersumpah akan selalu **mencintaimu.

* * *

**

Aku tahu, jarakku denganmu sudah tak mungkin dekat seperti dulu. Meskipun aku mampu melihatmu tersenyum, aku yakin sekali kalau ini tak akan lama. Dari sini, dari tempat kuberdiri, kuamati tiap lesung bibirmu, kau tersenyum manis meski tak dapat melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Kau menatapku nanar. Mengalihkan pandangan pada ayah dan ibu kita—yang bagimu sudah bukan lagi.

Kau menurunkan pandanganmu begitu tahu ibu kita menangis untuk saat itu. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali memeluknya, menjamah pipinya dan mengecup pelan. Aku mengerti bagaimana kau juga sangat menyayangi ayah, kau ingin sekali memeluknya—melakukan itu seperti sebelumnya. Kutahu lebih dari itu tentang dirimu, karena aku **mencintaimu.**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata ibu padamu. Kau tersenyum padanya, menyentuh tangan kanannya yang mengelus pipimu dengan hangat. Lalu kutahu kau tak tahan untuk memeluk ibu. kau menghamburkan dirimu padanya untuk sekedar mengurai air mata yang selama ini sudah banyak kita buang. Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayangi kami sebagaimana kami menyayangimu. Aku tahu tentangmu, lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

Lalu bergantian kau memeluk ayah yang terus-terusan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kau hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan hangatmu itu. Karena kau tak berani untuk berbicara—maka bila kau melakukan itu, kau akan kalah dari permainan. Ayah tak jauh berbeda denganku dan juga ibu. intinya, sebuah kebodohan bila kau tak mengerti akan cinta kami yang begitu besar. Dan hal yang terjadi adalah Tuhan yang terlalu jahat.

Kubiarkan hal itu tetap berlanjut—membiarkan ayah memelukmu seperti aku yang memelukmu saat di pantai. Benar-benar kubiarkan, sebab aku tak mau kau mendengar isakanku.

Satu dari keperihan yang sedap tengah kurasakan. Tuhan, aku hanya memohon padanya agar dunia ini segera berakhir dan tergantikan dengan dunia baru dimana aku dan dirimu bisa bersama, bukan sebagai pasangan yang masuk dalam fantasi permainan dunia, aku tak mau.

Lambat namun pasti, kau melepas genggaman kami. Kau melepaskan rengkuhan ayah dan menuju sebuah dunia barumu. Kau segera menjauh dengan roda empat itu. Benar-benar jauh.

Begitu kusadari aku telah menghilang dari hadapanku, aku segera berlari mengejar satu hal yang tak mungkin. Dan faktanya adalah kami yang meninggalkanmu. Kami yang menjauhi, bukan kau yang menjauh dari kami ataupun diriku. Maka segenap hujatan dar dalam hatiku terlontar dengan begitu manis dari dalam pikiranku. Aku mengutuki diriku yang sangat lemah di hadapanmu. Tidak. Bukan di hadapanmu, melainkan membelakangimu.

Lalu kuperhatikan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kau berlarian mengejar mobil yang membawaku pergi. Meneriaki namaku, ayah, dan juga ibu. lantas kami hanya bisa menangis.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak," serumu berulang-ulang yang kadang seperti sebuah pukulan hebat di kepalaku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Mafkan aku, Sakura.

* * *

Ingin kubernafas dalam gelora cintamu

Tersenyum aku teringat dirimu

Kau sumber kekuatan hidupku

Hatiku meratap setiap teringat dirimu

Kutakut menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**My Note:**

Hallo, saya kembali ke FFn lagi. Setelah terlepas dari hari-hari neraka (baca: ujian semester)

Oke, ini sebagai fic pembuka atas hiatus panjang saya. Tak ada yang mau saya jelaskan karena anda sudah tahu apa arti dari Endless Love dan mungkin juga asal ide itu berasal.

Review ya!


End file.
